stuck with england (hetalia fanfic)
by samlovecentury16
Summary: liz a simple girl who wants to be able to have a good life and she ends up with Arther (aka England from hetalia.) will she fall for the age old pirate or will she want to go back home to her family. but for know she stays with England and before she realizes it she's fallen for him. then after a few late night mistakes will she leave him or will she stay in his ever loving arms t
1. Chapter 1

i hear the clinging of chains and i open my eyes 'where am i?' i look around the dark room. i try to move my hands but i realize there chained above my head. i sigh and once again try to move my hands 'maybe i can slip them off?' after a few minuets of trying i stop now my wrists hurt 'now all you've done is rub them raw...' i sigh then then what ever I'm in moves i look up and see some sun light 'a boat?' then something splashes me. i shake off the water ' yep a boat' then a door opens up above and i hear foot steps and a bright light. "who are you!?" the man turns to me i count see his face because he was holding the light in front of his face. he walks over to me and bends over me i lean away from him he laughs and walks away "ASSHOLE!". i sigh then i hear more foot steps coming down the stares. i look over and two people walking down the stares. the people walk over to me and unchain me and lift me up off the ground and Carry me "hay let go i can walk!" they laugh i try and pull my self out of there grip but they toss me up on deck. i land roughly i rub my backside 'ouch' i look at my wrists and see a pony tail. i pull my hair up out of my face so i could see and what i see is a pair of black boots. i fallow the boots on up and i could see from the clothes that this man was a pirate i look up at his face and a good looking one at that...he bends over me "well look at what we got here boys" i hear a chuckle come from a crowed of people behind him. i glare up at him and laugh "well looks like i got on the wrong boat i asked for a crew of men" the man glares at me and i smirk. 'what got a problem with it?" i laugh then he hits me on the head with the helt of him sword. "you got an awful big mouth don't you?" i laugh "well i got to if I'm stuck on here with you" he sighs and smirks then i hear a bell i look around and the man backs up. " keep her here got it?" the men nod and he leaves.i sit there and look around 'where am i any why?' i look over the side of the ship and see a port and a bunch of people crowed around it...'this is no where near home..' i hear a door open and i look over and see the man from before. my eyes go wide as i realize 'holy shit that's England from hetalia!' i look back at the port 'the Duse that mean I'm in England? and in hetalia?' i look back as the man walks over to me. i look up 'yep there are those bushy eyebrows!' i look away 'why him? why not Italy? i would have been fine with Italy!' i sigh then someone grabs my hands and pulls then behind my back and cuffs are placed on my wrists. 'not again!' "oi! i can walk on my on!" he ignores me and keeps walking. 'damn him!' I'm lifted up off the ground and thrown over someones shoulder "hay hay hay ! put me down! " he laughs and keeps walking i sigh then i get an idea. i start kicking my legs on his chest. "ouch hay stop that!" i keep it up till I'm on the ground again. "thanks" he glares at me "i only put you down because i don't need a chest injury" i laugh and he stands me up "move it" i shake his hand off and walk. people keep looking at me and it felt wired...i look down and see why i was still in my PJ's my pants with hollowen words all over them that also glow in the dark and a tank top" and i dent even want to think what my hair looks like right now 'well you still need to find out how you got here' i sigh and look up again i could see people looking and laughing i glare at them..'there just jealous of my sexy pants' i laugh and England gives me a wired look. "what? you got a problem?" he shakes his head "no do you?" i laugh "kinda i mean I'm walking around in my PJ's and people keep giving me wired looks but there just jealous" he gives me a look "jealous of what?" "my pants" he looks confused but shakes it off. then a man walks up to him "Arther" then they start a long boring conversation. "so who's the kid?" i look up at the man and realize 'and that's America'... i sigh England looks at me "i found her floting in the ocean" i look at him ' i was floating in the ocean?' i look up at him "you found me in the ocean?" he ignores me and keeps talking to America. i glare at him i look around then smirk i look up at him and kick him in the shin "ouch what tha bloody hell?!" he glares down at me "don't ignore me when I'm talking to you" he glares at me "well i see you got your hands full so ill let you go" America leaves and england glares at me. i smile he shakes his head and pushes me "move it!" i laugh and walk ahead of him laughing then he grabs the back of my shirt . I'm yanked back and England catches me and pulls me into a Carriage . i look around the carrege and then England sits on the other side of me i sit there chilling when we pulls up to a fancy house. he opens the door and lets me out. but instead of letting me get out on my on he yanks me out of the carriage. "ouch! be careful I'm sensitive!" he just laughs and walks in to the house. i fallow close behind when a Bunche of hands grab me i sequel and England look back and laughs "clean her up and then bring her to my office" i hear a bunch of yes sirs and then I'm being dragged away..."hay let me go!" the people laugh and im being shoved in to a room. then I'm being striped.

hayy this is my story from wattpad originally but i decide to put it on here thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

i hear the clinging of chains and i open my eyes 'where am i?' i look around the dark room. i try to move my hands but i realize there chained above my head. i sigh and once again try to move my hands 'maybe i can slip them off?' after a few minuets of trying i stop now my wrists hurt 'now all you've done is rub them raw...' i sigh then then what ever I'm in moves i look up and see some sun light 'a boat?' then something splashes me. i shake off the water ' yep a boat' then a door opens up above and i hear foot steps and a bright light. "who are you!?" the man turns to me i count see his face because he was holding the light in front of his face. he walks over to me and bends over me i lean away from him he laughs and walks away "ASSHOLE!". i sigh then i hear more foot steps coming down the stares. i look over and two people walking down the stares. the people walk over to me and unchain me and lift me up off the ground and Carry me "hay let go i can walk!" they laugh i try and pull my self out of there grip but they toss me up on deck. i land roughly i rub my backside 'ouch' i look at my wrists and see a pony tail. i pull my hair up out of my face so i could see and what i see is a pair of black boots. i fallow the boots on up and i could see from the clothes that this man was a pirate i look up at his face and a good looking one at that...he bends over me "well look at what we got here boys" i hear a chuckle come from a crowed of people behind him. i glare up at him and laugh "well looks like i got on the wrong boat i asked for a crew of men" the man glares at me and i smirk. 'what got a problem with it?" i laugh then he hits me on the head with the helt of him sword. "you got an awful big mouth don't you?" i laugh "well i got to if I'm stuck on here with you" he sighs and smirks then i hear a bell i look around and the man backs up. " keep her here got it?" the men nod and he leaves.i sit there and look around 'where am i any why?' i look over the side of the ship and see a port and a bunch of people crowed around it...'this is no where near home..' i hear a door open and i look over and see the man from before. my eyes go wide as i realize 'holy shit that's England from hetalia!' i look back at the port 'the Duse that mean I'm in England? and in hetalia?' i look back as the man walks over to me. i look up 'yep there are those bushy eyebrows!' i look away 'why him? why not Italy? i would have been fine with Italy!' i sigh then someone grabs my hands and pulls then behind my back and cuffs are placed on my wrists. 'not again!' "oi! i can walk on my on!" he ignores me and keeps walking. 'damn him!' I'm lifted up off the ground and thrown over someones shoulder "hay hay hay ! put me down! " he laughs and keeps walking i sigh then i get an idea. i start kicking my legs on his chest. "ouch hay stop that!" i keep it up till I'm on the ground again. "thanks" he glares at me "i only put you down because i don't need a chest injury" i laugh and he stands me up "move it" i shake his hand off and walk. people keep looking at me and it felt wired...i look down and see why i was still in my PJ's my pants with hollowen words all over them that also glow in the dark and a tank top" and i dent even want to think what my hair looks like right now 'well you still need to find out how you got here' i sigh and look up again i could see people looking and laughing i glare at them..'there just jealous of my sexy pants' i laugh and England gives me a wired look. "what? you got a problem?" he shakes his head "no do you?" i laugh "kinda i mean I'm walking around in my PJ's and people keep giving me wired looks but there just jealous" he gives me a look "jealous of what?" "my pants" he looks confused but shakes it off. then a man walks up to him "Arther" then they start a long boring conversation. "so who's the kid?" i look up at the man and realize 'and that's America'... i sigh England looks at me "i found her floting in the ocean" i look at him ' i was floating in the ocean?' i look up at him "you found me in the ocean?" he ignores me and keeps talking to America. i glare at him i look around then smirk i look up at him and kick him in the shin "ouch what tha bloody hell?!" he glares down at me "don't ignore me when I'm talking to you" he glares at me "well i see you got your hands full so ill let you go" America leaves and england glares at me. i smile he shakes his head and pushes me "move it!" i laugh and walk ahead of him laughing then he grabs the back of my shirt . I'm yanked back and England catches me and pulls me into a Carriage . i look around the carrege and then England sits on the other side of me i sit there chilling when we pulls up to a fancy house. he opens the door and lets me out. but instead of letting me get out on my on he yanks me out of the carriage. "ouch! be careful I'm sensitive!" he just laughs and walks in to the house. i fallow close behind when a Bunche of hands grab me i sequel and England look back and laughs "clean her up and then bring her to my office" i hear a bunch of yes sirs and then I'm being dragged away..."hay let me go!" the people laugh and im being shoved in to a room. then I'm being striped.

hayy this is my story from wattpad originally but i decide to put it on here thanks!


End file.
